mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Spike zu Diensten
Spike zu Diensten ist die neunte Folge der dritte Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einundsechzigste der Serie. Nach dem Applejack Spike das Leben gerettet hat sieht er sich verpflichtet ihr zu dienen. Inhalt Spikes freier Tag Twilight will sich dieses Wochenende ganz ihren Studien widmen und so hat Spike mal Gelegenheit seine Liste mit den Dingen die er schon längst tun wollte abzuarbeiten. Doch nach den drei Punkten darauf stellt sich ihm die Frage, was nun? Der Ballon Auf der Suche nach was zu tun. Entdeckt Spike den Heißluftballon mit dem Fahrten machen kann. Doch in seinem Überschwung stößt er aus versehen mit dem Haltepfosten des Ballons zusammen wodurch sich die Halteleine löst. Sofort hechtet Spike hinterher und versucht den Ballon einzufangen. Dabei fällt er in Big McIntoshs Wagen der los rollt und auf Granny Smith zuhält. Zum Glück senken sich die Zugstangen des Karrens so das er stopp und Spike weg geschleudert wird. Granny selbst hat kaum was davon mitbekommen. Spike fliegt genau auf den Ballon zu und bekommt die Halteleine zu fassen so das er mit dem Ballon weich landet. Im Wald Aber erst nach dem er den Ballon vertäut hat merkt Spike das er mitten im Everfree Forest ist. Prompt findet ihn ein Trio Timberwölfe, magische Wesen aus Holzteilen und gefährliche Raubtiere. Spike rennt was er kann. Doch versperrt ihm eine Felswand den Weg und die Wölfe treiben ihn in die Enge. Plötzlich taucht Applejack aus dem Nichts auf und bewirft die Wölfe mit Steine. Die lassen von Spike ab und gehen auf sie Los. Aber Applejack schafft es sie auszutricksen und in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen. Für die Lebensrettung ist Spike Applejack zu tiefst dankbar. Zum Glück hatte Applejack den Ballon ohne Pony fliegen gesehen und ist hinter her. Jetzt wollen sie erst mal den Ballon zurückbringen. Was die beiden nicht merken ist wie Wölfe anfangen sich wieder zu sammeln. Lebensschuld Nach dem man den Ballon abgegeben hat. Will sich Applejack wieder um ihre Pflichten kümmern. Spike beharrt darauf ihr zu Diensten zu sein und versucht sich auf Sweet Apple Acres nützlich zu machen. Das Schweine bürsten geht ja noch ganz gut doch die Küche stürzt Spike ins Chaos. Applejack versucht ihm vorsichtig beizubringen da sie auch so klar kommt. Da erklärt Spike das er nicht von ihrer Seite weicht. Den sie hat sein Leben gerettet und laut seinem, selbstverfassten, Spike Drachen Codex steht er jetzt in ihrer Schuld und muss ihr dienen. Darauf merkt Granny Smith an das da ja noch Twilight ist die ja Spikes Hilfe auch braucht. Sofort macht sich Spike auf es Twilight zu erzählen. Die Kündigung In der Bibliothek erzählt Spike Twilight das er jetzt bei Applejack bleiben muss. Doch ist Twilight so in ihre Bücher versunken das sie gar nichts mitbekommt und unwissentlich Einwilligt. Der neue Assistent Zurück auf Sweet Apple Acres haben Applejack und Granny gerade die Küche aufgeräumt als Spike auf taucht und ihnen erzählt das es für Twilight in Ordnung geht. Wen es sein muss kann er für immer bleiben. In einem Wisch hat er die Küche wieder verwüstet. Applejack versucht es noch mal mit gut zu reden aber wen sie ihn nicht nach seinem Codex leben lässt könnte er kein edler Drache mehr sein. Das will Applejack natürlich auch, nicht aber das sie in allen anstehenden Arbeiten ein gewisses Gefahrenpotenzial sieht schlägt sie vor den missratenen Kuchen den sie und Spike gebacken jemanden zubringen. Spike fällt dazu nur Rarity ein. In der Carousel Boutique nimmt will Rarity Spikes Gefühle nicht verletzten und nimmt einen Bissen, Ihr Gesicht spricht Bände. Während Spike mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt erklärt Applejack Rarity was los ist. Das Einhorn fände es toll wen jemand all ihre Wünsche erfüllt. Aber Applejack gefällt es nicht. Denn manchmal kann Hilfe eben nicht hilfreich sein. Beweisstück A: der Kuchen. Beweisstück B: Spike wird von einer Schaumwoge aus der Wäschekammer geschwemmt. Nach dem er mit einem Besen wieder darin verschwunden ist taucht Rainbow auf. Die fände es auch toll wen ihr jemand was abnehmen würde. Aber Applejack will nicht das Spike ihr auf ewig dient, sie kann ihn aber davon nicht abbringen. Da hat Rainbow Dash eine Idee, Applejack muss Spike eine super schwere Aufgabe stellen bei deren bloßen Anblick er es aufgibt. Rainbows plan In Applejacks Namen soll er einen Felsenturm bauen damit Rainbow, als Training, hindurch fliegen kann. Wenig Später ist Spike so gut wie fertig mit dem Turm Als Fluttershy dazu kommt. Sie meint in so einer Situation einfach zu behaupten es gibt nichts zu tun. In diesem Moment ist Spike fertig. Nach dem die andern sich in Sicherheit gebracht haben zieht Rainbow es durch. Sie übersteht es halbwegs. Jetzt versucht es Applejack mit Fluttershys Vorschlag. Was Spike in eine Krise Stürzt, den wen er nicht helfen kann ist er kein edler Drache also versucht er Applejack zu helfen zu erkennen wo sie noch seine Hilfe braucht. Der Plan Applejack sucht Twilight auf, die immer noch über ihren Büchern brütet. Aber mit dem verrücken eines Tintenfläschens kann Applejack die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundin wecken. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung ist Klar das Twilight nicht eingewilligt hat. Aber ein Drachen Codex ist für Drachen sehr wichtig. Aber sie weiß eine Möglichkeit wie Spike seine Schuld begleichen kann. Während Spike damit beschäftigt ist die Grashalme auf der Farm zu zählen. Schmieden die Mane 6 einen Plan. Um sein Schuld zu begleichen muss Spike Applejack das Leben Retten und am passendsten erscheint ihr ein Timberwolf angriff. Schein Angriff Wenig Später haben die Ponys am Rande des Everfree Forrst alles vorbereitet. Wen Applejack das Signal gibt kommen Rarity und Pinkie aus dem Wald gerannt verfolgt von einem falschen Timberwolf, den Twilight bedient. Rainbow und Flutershy sorgen für die Geräuschkulisse. Applejack rennt dann auch los und Tut so als würde sie feststecken. Spike befreit sie und sie beide fliehen vor dem Wolf. Da taucht Spike auf dem Applejack bittet einige Blätter zusammen zu rechen. Inzwischen hat er es geschafft alle Grashalme zu zählen. Applejack gibt das Signal und die Schau beginnt. Doch Spike fällt nicht darauf rein. Den bei aller Mühe haben die Ponys nicht an den grässlichen Mundgeruch gedacht der einen echten Timberwolf auszeichnet. Da macht sich ein bestialischer Gestank breit und Twilight such schreiend das weite. Der Megawolf Das Timberwolf Trio von vorhin hat sie gefunden. Die anderen haben es Twiligth nach getan nur noch Applejack und Spike sind da. Applejack sprintet auf einen Steinhaufen und schubst einen Felsbrocken runter der die Wölfe zerschmettert. Doch da fällt Applejack runter und wird eingeklemmt. Zu allem Übel vereinigen sich die Drei Wölfe zu einem Großen, der Droht Applejack zu fressen. Spike rafft seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellt sich der Bestie entgegen. Er bewirft den Wolf mit einem Stein der sich in dessen Kehle verklemmt. Während der Wolf versucht wieder Luft zu bekommen, arbeitet Spike daran Applejack frei zu bekommen. In letzter Sekunden können die beiden die Flucht ergreifen ehe der Wolf über ihnen zusammen bricht. Die Aussprache In Sicherheit stoßen Applejack und Spike zu den anderen die eigentlich dachten das sie direkt hinter ihnen waren. Nach kurzer Erklärung können sich Applejack und Spike endlich aussprechen. Applejack erklärt das sie Spikes Codex respektiert, sich aber in Zukunft lieber an ihren eigene halten will der besagt: Das was Freunde für einander Tun ist gut wie es ist. Sie verspricht Spike immer als edlen Drachen zu sehen. Klingt für Spike gut, noch besser das sie besser Situation vermeiden wo der eine dem anderen das Leben retten muss. Darauf einen Brohoof. Am Abend ist Spike heil froh wieder nur Twilight helfen zu dürfen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 19:48: Wie Spike den Riesentimberwolf mit einem kleinen Stein besiegt. Spiegelt die Geschicht von David gegen Goliaht. Navboxen en:Spike at Your Service es:Spike a sus Órdenes pl:Spike do usług ru:Spike at Your Service Kategorie:Dritte Staffel